Kapan punya cucu lagi?
by Ainesuna
Summary: Oneshot! / Sudah lama sekali—jika memang 1 tahun dianggap lama—oleh paman Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi, untuk menunggu cucu dari pasangan Neji dan Sakura. Tapi sampai kapan? Sakura saja jarang bertemu. Akankah Hiashi-sama memiliki cucu dari mereka?


_Sudah lama sekali—jika memang 1 tahun dianggap lama—oleh paman Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi, untuk menunggu cucu dari pasangan Neji dan Sakura. Tapi sampai kapan? Sakura saja jarang bertemu. Akankah Hiashi-sama memiliki cucu dari mereka?_

* * *

Warning! Typo(s), Plot_—sumpa__—gaje banget!, Maaf kalo ada OOC disini, pokoknya ga sempura! Ini Oneshot perdana Ai ;)_

**Kapan punya cucu lagi?**

.

_**Neji-Sakura's fanfiction © Ainesuna-hime**_

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Sudah setahun lamanya sejak peristiwa yang paling tak akan pernah Neji dan Sakura lupakan pada pagi hari itu—dengan mengikat janji suci di sebuah kuil sederhana tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga di Konoha. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, keduanya belum di beri kepercayaan oleh Kami-sama untuk memiliki seorang momongan.

—Yah, bisa dibilang maklum, keduanya adalah salah satu _shinobi_ paling terpandang di desa lindungan tersembunyi itu. Memiliki kesibukan-kesibukan lain di luar rumah. Sakura—yang notabene adalah seorang perawat di rumah sakit paling ternama di Konoha, murid langsung dari sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama—pastilah akan dibuat sibuk oleh para pasien yang menggantungkan nyawanya pada Sakura.

Sedangkan Neji—seorang _jounin _dari salah satu klan terbesar nan terpandang di Konoha, harus bersikap profesional sepenuhnya terhadap misi-misi negara, yang pastilah tidak akan dengan mudah ditolak untuk seorang _Hyuuga Prodigy_—membuatnya sangat jarang dirumah.

Mungkin dari sudut pandang faktor itulah yang membuat mereka _belum siap_ memiliki momongan. Bagaimana dengan profesi mereka saat akan ada Hyuuga junior dalam keluarga super sibuknya nanti?

Bisa dibilang mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Yang padahal tiga hari sekali—paling cepat—mereka dapat berkontak mata. Uhum... Aneh untuk mereka yang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai suami-istri. Mungkin hanya dengan alasan seperti itulah yang paling tepat untuk mendiskripsikan keduanya. Betapa sibuknya mereka—dengan Neji yang tak jarang harus meninggalkan desa demi misi, dan juga Sakura yang bisa sangat jarang dapat pulang untuk meninggalkan pasien di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura mendorong pintu rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Bersiap memulai hari yang baru untuk ini. Tadi malam, tidurnya lumayan nyenyak—karena tidur dirumahnya sendiri (yang pastinya juga rumah Neji) yang tak jauh dari kediaman paman Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, _Hyuuga Mansion_ yang tenang—mengingat ada saja yang membuat tidurnya terusik saat tidur di rumah sakit. Di kamar yang telah disiapkan oleh sang Rokudaime Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, untuk kakak iparnya.

Sebenarnya sang hokage juga mengkhawatirkan hubungan Sakura dengan Neji yang kiranya makin lama makin merenggang. Seperti ada sebuah tembok yang memang terlihat jelas antara Neji dengan Sakura. Tembok yang disebut dengan 'pekerjaan'.

Bahkan, dulu—sebelum semua hal di desa bagai menyulitkan dan memberi jarak antara mereka—Naruto pernah memberikan Neji maupun Sakura hari libur untuk mereka berdua. Menurut Naruto dan Hinata, istri tercintanya, hal ini akan mempermudah Sakura dan Neji _mendapatkan_ bayi yang selama ini memang diinginkan oleh keduanya tapi tanpa usaha untuk mendapatkannya.

Nyatanya sanggahan sang istri untuk melakukannya—yang memang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto—tidak membuahkan hasil. Sakura dan Neji sendiri yang membantahnya dengan sopan. Mereka bilang suatu saat nenti juga akan mendapatkannya, hanya saja bukan sekaranglah waktunya. Naruto dan Hinata mempercayai mereka, tapi sampai kapan? Sejak saat itu, Sakura dan Neji masih belum memiliki waktu intuk berduaan saja.

"_Konichiwa_, Sakura-san!" sapaan pertama hangat oleh seorang penjaga resepsionis rumah sakit untuk pagi ini. Dengan sopannya karyawan itu membungkukkan badannya kepada Sakura,

"_Konichiwa_, Akio-san!" balas Sakura tak kalah sopan dengan membungkukkan badan kepada sang pemberi selamat.

"Hari ini sepertinya Sakura-san masih ada tugas dengan Sasame-san, ya?" tanya Akio selaku penjaga rumah sakit itu kemudian.

Sasame, salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini, menderita penyakit yang lumayan membuat Sakura mau tak mau memberikan waktu lebih untuknya.

"Oh... Ya! Hari ini aku akan memeriksanya kembali" senyum tipis terurai di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja, Sakura-san!" sampai saat berikutnya, Sakura hanya mengangguk antusias sambil melenggan pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis Akio.

.

.

.

Kunjungan pertama untuk hari ini tidak salah lagi kepada kamar nomor 214, milik Sasame yang sudah menginap lebih dari seminggu di rumah sakit ini.

"_Konichiwa_, Sasame-san!" sapa Sakura kepada salah satu pasiennnya ini—sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura sebagai perawat medis di Konoha untuk berbicara dengan pasiennya dengan muka yang kelihatan enteng dan senyum yang tidak boleh di sembunyikan kepada mereka apapun masalah pribadinya. Ini pekerjaan dan tidak boleh menyangkutkan masalah pribadi maupun keluarga saat melakukan tugasnya. Dia harus profesional.

Sakura sedang membalikkan badannya untuk menutup pintu bertuliskan nomor ruangan medis itu, ketika Sasame membalas sapa Sakura.

Sakura berpindah ke salah satu sisi dari ranjang rumah sakit Sasame, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, apakah masih ada yang mengganjal? Beritahu aku akan hal itu" ujar Sakura seraya menarukan beberapa peralatan medis di salah satu meja buffet sisinya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk dari pada kemarin, Sakura-san" Sakura ikut senang saat Sasame mengatakan hal yang membahagiakan untuk seorang perawat seperti dia—mendengar keadaan pasiennya mulai membaik.

"Kalau begitu, ini pasti hari yang sangat indah. Karena beberapa hari lagi kau akan sembuh" tenang bagai air sungai yang mengalir biasa, tanpa ada deburan arus. Begitulah kata-kata yang sering Sakura ucap saat pasiennya membaik, "Aku akan memastikanmu lagi, sebelum Sasame-san meninggalkan rumah sakit" senyum tersungging di bibir seorang pasiennya—membuat Sakura begitu lega.

—Hahh... Itulah yang Sakura lakukan setiap harinya saat berada di rumah sakit. Menolong orang. Memberi senyuman. Menyapa hangat. Memberikan suntikan. Memberi resep obat herbal. Memeriksa keadaan pasien-pasiennya. Selalu saja seperti itu, berputar terus. Bahkan Sakura juga sesekali pernah merasakan bosan kepada pekerjaan satu ini. Tapi untuk melihat orang tersenyum kearahnya, memujinya, melihat pasiennya yang semula sakit menjadi sehat itulah yang membuatnya betah berkutat dengan profesi ini.

.

.

"Hai Ino!" sapaan histeris muncul dari bibir seorang wanita bermarga baru sekitar setahun yang lalu, Hyuuga Sakura. Kepada seorang perawat di Konoha, sekaligus temannya sejak akademi itu.

"_Ohayou_, Jidat!"—panggilan terbaiknya dari sahabat karib kunoichi berhelaian merah muda satu itu.

Sakura berjalan setengah lari menghampiri Ino, dan memeluknya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu" gumam Sakura, yang selanjutnya Ino segera melepaskan tangan Sakura yang sebelumya mengikat erat tubuh sang _kunoichi_ berambut pirang bermata biru indah laut.

"Apa maksudmu? Baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu" beberapa kerutan terlihat di antara matanya.

"Ne ne, Ino-_buta_!" gurau Sakura.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku mau pergi menemui pasien disana dulu ya, Jidat!" sahut Ino sambil menunjuk ruang pasiennya berada.

"Oke. Jaa!"

"Jaa..." lalu Ino menghilang di belokan yang tak jauh dari berdirinya Sakura.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya memandang kosong kearah sahabatnya pergi menghilang, Sakura kembali meneruskan jalannya yang sempat terhenti oleh keberadaan Ino tadi.

_Betapa cerianya Ino, aku iri dengannya_, pikir Sakura dalam hati yang sukses membuatnya memerah saat Ino menceritakan momen-momennya bersama Sai, sang suami tercinta.

Betapa kalutnya pikiran Sakura saat itu, memikirkan Ino dengan Sai tercinta serta calon anak yang ada di rahim sahabatnya. Memang bukan sedang hamil besar, Ino masih awal. Makanya dia masih mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pasien dan rumah sakit.

Betapa irinya Sakura kepada Ino akan keluarga cerianya. Padahal, Sakura menikah lebih dulu dari pada Ino. Tapi Kami-sama telah memberinya seorang calon penerus generasi mereka. Sedangkan Sakura? Bertemu suaminya saja jarang, apalagi mengharapkan anak darinya.

_Aku juga ingin memiliki seorang anak_, batinnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengelus perut ratanya. Setelah Sakura menyadari tindakan bodoh dirinya, Sakura menarik tangannya dan terlihat semburat-semburat tipis menyelimuti pipi mulusnya.

_Oh Kami-sama... Apa yang aku pikirkan_,

.

.

.

Sakura sedang mengamati langit di jendela ruangan pribadinya di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja dan mencari nafkah—juga mencari cara untuk membunuh rasa bosannya saat pikirannya mulai bergelayutan tentang suaminya.

Tanpa terasa semburat-semburat merah-keunguan tergambar di langit Konoha saat itu. Memang bukan sifatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tidak terlalu berguna—seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia juga masih membutuhkan ketenangan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, sampai suara kenop yang diputar membuat lamunannya akan hal-hal yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya dengan suami tercinta sesegera mungkin menghambur keluar dari otaknya.

Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat orang yang masuk tadi yang acap kali membuat gundah hati kecilnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya basa-basi sambil menghempaskan diri bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"_Iie_... Tidak—sangat tidak mengganggu" ucapnya, entah kenapa keberadaannya disisinya kali ini membuatnya sedikit kikuk.

Masih dalam keadaan deperti sebelumnya, Sakura dan suami tercintanya hanya diam, terhanyut dalam pikitan masing-masing.

Entah apa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merasa sangat grogi seperti ini. Jantungnya bedegup kencang seakan ingin copot dari tempatnya bernaung sekian lama itu. Bahkan Sakura sendiri merasa khawatir jika Neji mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa dibilang normal.

Merasa suasana yang mereka tempati di ruangan itu mendadak canggung, Sakura memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan kalimat kepada sang suami, setelah beberapa kali mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya,

"Kau tidak sedang ada misi?"—_kenapa aku malah berkata sepeti ini? Padahal seharusnya aku mengucapkan selamat datang dulu. Bukannya melontarkan pertanyaan tolol ini kepada Neji-san?,_ batin Sakura yang sepertinya ingin menepuk jidat lebarnya dengan keras.

Butuh waktu lumayan, saat Neji membalas pertanyaannya setelah beberapa kali melepas panjang udara, "Hn, baru senggang saja. Belum ada misi untuk 3 hari kedepan" tangannya kembali terlipat di depan dadanya. Lalu memandang kosong yang sepertinya dibuat untuk memfokuskan sesuatu dibalik kaca jendela ruangan Sakura—entah Neji sedang memerhatikan apa.

"Oh..." Sakura ber-oh-ria. Tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa lagi selain 'oh' yang terdengar sangat ganjil di telinganya sendiri.

Neji hanya bergumam tak jelas setelah mendengar komentar Sakura.

Lama setelah percakapan singkat itu terlontar dan menguap hilang bersama dengan udara di sekeliling mereka. Sakura juga tidak terlalu memikirkan berapa lama mereka berdiri di depan jendela kaca tanpa seorang pun yang mengajak berbicara. Sepertinya keduanya ingin membuka percakapan kembali untuk menandaskan keheningan yang menyusupi batin mereka, tapi tak ada satupun. Terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal sepele itu, mungkin.

Sampai salah satu tangan bebas Neji menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat kearahnya. Mau tak mau Sakura berada di sisi yang sangat dekat oleh Neji dengan kepala yang sedikit terlihat menyandar di salah satu bahu milik Neji.

Pada saat itu, Sakura memang sedikit berjenggit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya terhadap diri itu. Tapi kemudian rasa hangat, tentram, dan aman merasuki tubuhnya. Membuat tatapan Sakura menjadi rileks kembali seperti semuala—seperti tadi pagi, hanya saja ini jauh, jauuh lebih baik dari pada tadi pagi.

Neji mengajak Sakura melihat betapa indahnya sorot bulan di tengah tanggal, atau bisa dibilang purnama. Warnanya kuning pucat, tapi terlihat sangaaaaat menenangkan.

"Apa kau mau tidur disini, atau pulang lagi? Tidur dirumah." pertanyaan Neji-lah pertama yang membuka percakapan baru antara dia dan dirinya. Memang, pertanyaannya juga terdengar tidak logis. Tapi itulah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku ingin tidur dirumah lagi," jawabnya, "disini tidak nyaman. Tempat mana _sih_, yang lebih nyaman dari rumah sendiri?" sahutnya cepat.

Neji sedikit mengunggingkan senyuman kepada Sakura, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sang penerang malam ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang," ujarnya datar, walaupun ada kata ajakan dalam kalimatnya, "apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Begitu..." hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari kedua bibir tipis Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya saat Neji melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. Lalu peraling ke bahunya. Bahu Sakura menopan siku Neji yang disandarkan disana. Sakura juga membiarkan tangan Neji membelai lembut rambut merah mudanya.

_Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku Neji-san,_ pikir Sakura. _Aku ingin sakali momen-momen seperti ini selalu menyisipi kehidupanku yang kosong tanpa dirimu._

Jika Sakura bisa menghentikan waktu untuk beberapa saat, dia pasti melakukannya—mengingat betapa jarangnya Neji berada di rumah untuk melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Sebelum tangan Neji berhenti memankan rambutnya dan sikunya meningglakan bahu Sakura. Hati Sakura sempat mencelos, saat Neji melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah.

"Ayo pulang" ini baru sebuah kalimat ajakan, Neji. Dia menarik tangan Sakura menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Sakura hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan suami tercintanya.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, langit yang tadinya cerah—berubah seketika. Awan mendung menutupi keindahan sinar cahaya bulan, maninggalkan beberapa semburat kekuningan diantara gelapnya awan.

Neji dan Sakura yang merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada hujan yang kiranya tidak mereka inginkan—segera mempercepat jenjang kakinya.

Tapi tampaknya, hujan datang lebih cepat ketimbang Neji dan Sakura pikirkan. Air hujan yang mengguyur jalanan—tidak terkecuali Neji dan Sakura—membuat semua yang ditimpanya basah kuyup. Sebenarnya Neji tidak memaksakan Sakura dan dirinya untuk terus berjalan—apalagi mereka tidak membawa mantel hujan. Tapi alasan konyol Sakura mau tak mau diturutinya,

"Sebentar lagi sampai, Neji-san." katanya seraya mempercepat langkahnya, mengeratkan tangannya di lengan Neji, dan menarik tubuh Neji untuk menyamai langkahnya—tidak. Tidak menarik, lebih tepatnya menyeret.

.

.

Memang rumah keduanya sudah di depan mata, tapi entah kenapa hujan membuat jaraknya menjadi lebih.

Hingga akhirnya—karena saking semangatnya, Sakura terelincir saat menginjakkan kakinya di batu alam, masih sekitar pekarangan depan rumah mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sempit, kalau saja tangan-tangan sigap Neji tidak mencegahnya.

Dengan begitu antusisnya, tangan Neji menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura diantara dada dan tangan yang membawanya itu sendiri.

Sakura sempat bergumam, "Neji-san..." sebelum mulutnya kembali terisi oleh dinginnya air hujan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Neji membawanya memasuki rumah. Entah karena apa, atau memang karena mereka basah kuyup, Neji melepaskan gendongan a la _bridal style_-nya di kamar mandi.

Juga, apakah Sakura sadar atau tidaknya saat satu-persatu tangannya melucuti pakaian Neji-nya.

Neji yang hampir terlonjak karena kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang dengan Sakura—di kamarmandi—tapi kemudian ia kembali rileks dan tatapannya melembut secara tiba-tiba.

Juga, apakah Neji sadar kalau dia tengah menghempaskan pakaian Sakura? Entahlah, dasar pengantin baru—setahun apakah pantas disebut baru? Tapi kalau kita kembali bercermin dengan 1 tahun sebelum ini, bisa dibilang mereka memang pengantin baru, hihi *devilish laugh*

Keduanya masih sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan sang istri-maupun-suami.

Setelah itu, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, mata Neji dan Sakura besirobok bebarengan. Tanpa sepengetahuan dari keduanya, Neji-maupun-Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah memanjang di kedua bagian wajahnya. Sedangkan keduanya hanya merasakan panas di pipi yang tak tertahankan.

Beberapa waktu setelah mereka saling bertatapan, Sakura tak sengaja melihat sekelebat emosi di mata yang sewarna mutiara itu, membuatnya merasakan panas yang lebih di pipinya.

_Oh Kami-sama... Ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ilfeel?_, batin Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada lautan mutiara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mata si Hyuuga suaminya—yang menyeretnya meninggalkan marga Haruno untuk sang Neji, suaminya, hanya untuk mendapatkan marga serupa dengannya, Hyuuga.

Tanpa disangka oleh pihak Sakura, tubuhnya terasa terangkat oleh kedua lengan Neji yang menyentuh punggung dan kakinya yang tak terbalut selembar kainpun lalu membawanya ke kamar Hyuuga Neji—dan tentu saja kamar sang istri, Hyuuga Sakura.

.

.

.

Teriakan merdu dari luar jendela yang masih tertutup gorden berwarna gelap mau tak mau membangunkan seorang Sakura untuk meninggalkan mimpi indah yang semalam ia rasakan. Ia mengerling kesamping tempat tidurnya, tepat dimana biasanya suaminya tidur, tapi ia tidak menemukan Neji disana.

_Aku tidak kecewa, kan?_, tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Erangan muncul di bibir Sakura, mencoba untuk lebih sadar akan tidurnya yang nyenyak tadi malam.

"Kemana Neji-san...?" gumamnya.

Ia berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya yang hangat, tapi sia-sia. Usahanya untuk terduduk di pinggir ranjang membuatnya terkejut. Betapa tidak?

_Apa yang kulakukan tadi malam? Ke—kenapa denganku? Kami-sama, apa yang—kulakukan semalam? A—apakah aku melakukannya dengan Neji-san?,_ ratusan pertanyaan berkelebar di dalam benak Sakura.

Yang dilihatnya dibawah selimut tebalnya padahal hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Hal yang selama ini jarang dilakukannya bersama Neji-lah yang membuatnya terkejut—peristiwa yang mungkin hanya bayangan di batin Sakura.

Tapi dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat otaknya berpikir demikian—_apakah semalam aku melaksanakan tugasku sebagai istri yang baik bagi Neji-san?_

.

.

.

Bangun dipagi hari yang cerah—tentu sangat kontras dengan cuaca tadi malam—membuatnya tambah semangat untuk memulai pagi. Menemukan dirinya yang tak berpakaian saat bangun tidur, itulah hal yang membuatnya sangat—amat sangat—penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan bersama Neji-san-nya. Tapi bukannya disengaja, dia tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam. Tapi Sakura sangat yakin bahwa dia melakukan _itu_ dengan Neji, dengan hanya menemukan alasan—yang dianggapnya cocok—tadi pagi.

Mungkin raut kecewa melatar belakangi cerahnya wajah Sakura pagi ini, karena ia tidak menemukan Neji dimanapun. Ia sudah mencarinya kesemua sudut rumah, tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan Neji. Sampai seseorang menggeser kembali pintu kamar yang baru saja Sakura tutup.

Melihat keadaan Neji yang tengah _topless_ membuat wajahnya kian memerah, berusaha untuk tidak ilfeel saat ini, Sakura malah membuang tatapannya saat—jelas-jelas—manik Neji menatap Sakura.

Sakura segera mengambil pakaian ganti resminya untuk kembali memberi senyum—yang kelihatannya akan terlihat beda pada pagi ini—setelah ia ingat, bahwa kemarin pakaiannya itu telah basah diguyur air hujan.

"Apakah kau akan ke kantor Hokage pagi ini, Neji-san?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat masih mencari pakaian lain untuk dipakainya pagi ini.

Neji sempat melirik keberadaan Sakura sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aa.." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau ke rumah sakit. Aku mau mandi dulu." kata Sakura sambil melenggang pergi melewati Neji—Sakura memang ingin menghindari tatapan Neji. Takut kalau-kalau dia akan grogi lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya di tarik oleh Neji, dan lagi-lagi melakukan posisi yang membuat Sakura kembi tidak enak hati, gemetar—tapi membuatnya nyaman sekaligus.

Dengan Neji yang merangkum tubuhnya dari belakang, lalu membalikkan tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, perlakuan itu sukses membuat perutnya terasa aneh.

Perlakuan yang tak kalah aneh, yang dilakukan oleh Neji pagi ini—yang tidak seperti biasanya—membuat tegang beberapa otot Sakura.

Neji mencium keningnya sekilas dan bergumam singkat.

—Sakura sendiri hanya mengartikan bahwa guamaman tadi itu menyerankan Sakura agar berhati-hati karena dia akan segera pergi ke kantor hokage.

Sampai pada akhirnya—karena saking membekunya dengan keadaan seperti ini—Neji sendiri yang meninggalkan Sakura.

Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Sakura mengamati Neji keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Terkejut bukan main ternyata si kepala merah muda itu.

Kembali merasa melakukan hal yang sia-sia, dia menuju kamar mandi yang sudah lama menunggunya sejak tadi sampai selesai berfikiran tentang sikap suaminya, Neji.

Di dalam kamar mandi pun, dia kembali ber-_blushing_ melihat pakaiannya resmi yang dipakainya kemarin dantentu saja ada milik Neji berada di dalam ember yang belum diisi air—_apakah ini kerjaan malam nakal itu?,_ pikir Sakura yang tak lama kemudian diiringi dengan suara tawa _devil_ a la Author (yang suka benget _setting_-in aneh-aneh), tapi langsung berhenti karena Sakura menjitakan jari-jarinya dengan keras di jidat lebar—yang faktanya sama-sama dimiliki "oleh kita bersama~" (_Backsound_ andalan di channel tr*nstv)

.

.

.

Hari berlalu terasa begitu cepat, ini hampir sebulan setelah ia dan Neji—err—yah, seperti yang dipikirkan Sakura, menurutnya.

Bukan main rasa sakitnya saat perut Sakura terasa mual, hampir ingin membuat sisa makanannya keluar—yang kelihatannya akan jauh lebih baik dari pada ia harus menahannya—tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Atau bahkan tidak sanggup? Entahlah.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang mengetahui kabar bahwa Sakura tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Juga Ino yang jarang melihatnya keluyuran di rumah sekitar sakit 3 hari terakhir.

Mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk menjenguk Sakura malam ini.

.

.

Yang tanpa sepengetahuan dari Sakura bahwa kerabat dan sahabatnya ini datang menjenguk, membuatnya sedikit kebingungan.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, ne Sakura-neesan?" tanya suara dibelakangnya, yang tanpa harus repot-repot membalikkan badan pun ia sudah tau siapa pemilik suara lebut itu. Khas sekali dengan kepribadian Hinata yang sopan dan lemah lembut. Membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman akan suara itu.

"Ya, Sakura-neechan. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya sang hokage. Betapa beruntungnya Sakura, saat sakit dia bisa dikunjungi oleh sang Rokudaime Hokage Konoha.

"Hmm..." Ino mengangguk tanda antusias, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Jidat?"

Sakura hanya bisa balas senyum yang kelihatan rapuh saat itu, "Tenang saja, aku hanya mual-mual sedikit." ia sedikit mengerling kearah Ino, " Juga pusing yang membuatku tidak bisa mesuk kerja, tapi tenang saja lah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hey... Tunggu, apa katamu? Kau... Mual-mual?" tanya Ino curiga, tapi dia memasang wajah nakal disana. "apa kau sudah, um—yah—kau tau!"

Sakura masih belum mengeti kemana perkataan Ino itu menjurus, tapi setidaknya ia tau apa kalimat terakhir Ino kepadanya. Dengan sedikit malu—karena ini percakapan wanita dan disampingnya ada seorang lekaki yang tidak lain adalah suami Hinata—alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia hanya menggeleng—yang Ino anggap itu jawabannya.

"apakah kau... hamil?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba yang membuat semua yang ada di kamarnya—dan juga Sakura—kaget. Hanya suara desingan angin dari jendela yang terbuka beberapa detik setelah itu, sebelum suara teriakan konyol hokage.

"UAAAAA... Benar juga kau, Ino! Apakah Sakura-chan hamil?"

Sakura beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, belum mengerti semua ini. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, wajah yang entah mengapa jadi terasa panas.

"Are?—Apa maksud kalian?"

Hinata mendesah sabar lalu berucap, "Iya, neesan. Apakah kau hamil?" lanjutnya, "aku dengar dari Naruto, Neji-niisan banyak berada di rumah pertengahan bulan kemarin, mungkin kalian melakukan _sesuatu_. Apalagi neesan _belum_, kan?" pernyataan polos Hinata sukses membuat wajahnya makin memerah karena malu memikirkan sikap Neji pertengahan bulan kemarin sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit, kehujanan.

"U—um... Apa yang kal—"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong oleh suara _baritone_ dibawah sana,

"_Tadaima.._." tidak salah lagi itu Neji.

"Neji-san..." gumam Sakura yang masih ada di kamar.

Merasa ada hal yang aneh saat ia melangkah masuk, Neji segera bertanya seraya terus berjalan ke kamar—setidaknya dari suara yang semakin mendekat ke kamar itulah yang membuat Sakura berpikir Neji segera memasuki kamarnya.

Sambil menggeser pintu kamar untuk membuka, Neji bertanya ulang, "A—ada tamu ya, Saku—" Neji juga belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaget karena mendapati beberapa orang—Naruto, Hinata dan Ino—berada di kamar pribadinya. Tapi, wajahnya berubah menjadi tenang seperti biasa.

"Oh, Neji. Ternyata kau sudah pulang!" seru Naruto kepada Neji yang tengah menggeser pintunya menutup.

"_O—okaeri..._" sahut Sakura, Hinata dan Ino berbarengan.

Neji kembali menghadap ke para tamunya dan tentu saja kepada istrinya, "Ada apa ini? Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Hinata yang menjawabnya, "A—ano, Neji-niisan. Sakura-neesan sakit."

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Neji yang sedikit mengulur waktu untuk mendekati sisi ranjang Sakura mengubah kecepatannya.

Neji langsung menghempaskan dirinya berada di sisi Sakura yang kosong. Lalu, mengamit tangannya yang berada diatas bantal pangkuannya.

"Ka—kau sakit, Sakura?" tanyanya, membuat Sakura menjadi tidak enak mendengarnya—suaranya tadi sedikit bergetar dan terdengar ada siratan kecemasan dan keseriusan dalam kalimatnya.

"_Iie..._ Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji-san" dusta Sakura yang kelihatan dibuat-buat. Sakura tau, Neji bukan orang bodoh yang mudah dibohongi oleh perkataan seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" matanya menatap intens kearah Sakura dan sedikit mengerling kearah tamunya, seperti meminta jawaban atas ketidakpercayaannya.

Neji dengan sigap menaruh salah satu punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura, memang panas disana. Bukan kata menyakitkan seperti, 'kau bohong...' tau 'aku tidak percaya' yang keluar dari mulut Neji, tapi kata yang jauh lebih menenagkan, "Kau sedang sakit, kan? Istirahatlah lagi..." nasehat Neji.

Sakura sempat mendesah kecewa karena dahinya ditinggalkan oleh hangat tangan Neji, tapi ia berusaha agar tidak berlihat sebagaimana perasaan membuat _mood-_nya.

"Yah—Neji-san, istrimu mual-mual dan pusing" jawab Ino, sepertinya dia mengeti kenapa Neji menatap tamu-tamunya seperti itu—hendak bertanya dengan bahasa _non verbal_ rupanya.

"Iya, Neji-niisan." sahut Hinata.

Tentu saja Neji tidak tau, dia kan sehabis pulang dari misinya—membuat Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membebankan misi tunggal itu kepada Neji.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ya! Jaa Sakura-chan!" Ino berpamitan pergi.

Merasa ada aura canggung menyelimuti mereka yang masih tersisa di kamar membuat Naruto dan Hinata mau tak mau juga mengikuti Ino, "Kalau begitu kami juga!" lanjut Naruto, "aku ada urusan di kantor, juga dengan Hinata."

Hinata membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi. Lalu mereka meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dikamar bersama Neji—_kurasa itu lebih baik_, sahut Sakura dalam hati.

Neji membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang istri dengan ekspresi mata yang sulit terbaca.

"Hn?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Neji dan Sakura datang memenuhi undangan dari paman mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Dan disambut hangat oleh para keluarga yang mendiami rumah Souke Hyuuga itu.

Awalnya mereka bingung, kenapa ada acara seperti ini—yang seingat mereka jarang dilakukan—Hiashi-sama membuka pertemuan itu tidak dengan cara formil yang biasa dilaksanakan oleh para orang Hyuuga saat ada pertemuan, mendadak lagi, apa penting?

Hiashi diberitahu oleh Hinata, apakah benar bahwa Sakura tengah sakit?,

"Uhmm—memang baru sedang tidak enak badan, paman. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik" jawab Sakura dengan sopan.

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan cucu _lagi_?" sahut sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu, Hiashi, _to-the-point_.

*_blush_*

Kedua kerabat Hiashi itu ber-_blush_-ria—_apa maksudnya?_, batin Sakura.

Memang Hiashi telah mendapatkan seorang cucu dari Naruto-Hinata beberapa waktu lalu, tapi apa ini? _Lagi_? Maksudnya dari Neji-dan-Sakura?

"Maaf, apa maksud paman?" tanya Neji dengan datarnya, mencoba menutupi rasa malu dan panas di kedua pipi Neji.

"Apakah kau tidak tau maksudku, hm?" tanyanya lagi, "besok, bawalah istrimu ke dokter kandungan."

Tapi sayang, bukankah jika mereka menggunakan byakugan-nya saja sudah akan tau jawabannya, kanapa mesti harus dibawa ke dokter kandungan?

"Akan saya usahakan" jawab singkat Neji.

_Jadi hanya hal inikah yang akan dikatakan Hiashi-sama kepada kita? Sungguh aneh_—pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata, kabar keesokan harinya membuat wajah sang paman—yang sebelumnya berseri-seri, dak ubahnya menjadi sedikit kecewa akan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar.

Hiashi bilang, bahwa pasti pada suati hari nanti, ia akan mendapatkan cucu dari Neji-dan-Sakura._ Pasti_.

.

.

Setelah mengirimkan kabar yang—err—tidak enak didengar itu, mereka segera pulang kerumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari _Hyuuga Mansion_ itu.

.

.

Betapa Sakura ingin menangis karena telah menyakiti hati Hiashi, paman mertuanya itu. Serasa hatinya mencelos akan cepatnya perubahan wajah Hiashi tadi sore.

_Apakah aku salah?—menyakiti hati paman mertuaku sendiri. Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa melaksanakan tugasku sebagai istri maupun menantu yang sempurna,_ batin Sakura. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang tau bahwa ia sedang menagis. Dan, membiarkan bulanlah yang menjadi saksi bahwa hatinya sedang gundah sekarang ini. Memberikan cucu bagi Hiashi, ya?

Dibawah sinar bulan dan kanopi bergaya khas tradisional. Berdiri disana dengan tangannya yang memangku pipinya. Sakura merasakan hal yang selama ini ditakutinya._ Lalu, apa yang aku lakukan malam itu?_, tanyanya dalam hati._ Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin aku hanya tertidur dengan keadaan seperti itu,_ batinnya kemudian.

Wajahnya terlalu tidak sedang _mood_ untuk diajak ber-_blushing_-ria ketika mengingat kejadian setelah hujan itu.

Ia terus memandangi redupnya sinar rembulan sambil sesekali meneteskan air mata.

Dan ia masih melakukan tindakan yang sama sebelum ini—bahwa inilah tindakan tak berguna, bodoh, konyol—sampai seseorang mendekatinya, berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi jarak yang sedikit jauh membuatnya tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu.

Mulai tidak diperhatikan, orang itu berdeham, mengalihkan perhatian wanita pecinta _pink_ itu. Dari rembulan ke sebuah pasang mata berwarna lavender dan rambut coklat gelap panjang.

Sakura dengan panik menghapus air mata di pipinya. Lalu mengamati pria sampinya itu.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya basa-basi masih mengerling istrinya.

Belum ada jawaban dari sang istri. Hanya ada suara serangga bersahutan yang membentuk simfoni indah di malam dan memecah kesunyiannya sendiri. Diam-diam, Sakura berterimakasih atas kehadiran serangga-serangga itu karena sedikit menurunkan kadar kecanggungannya pada Neji.

Masih belum ada jawaban, Neji mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang hanya bisa diam, masih memandang Neji.

Neji menghela napas panjang sebelum menyentuh pipi Sakura—mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada sisa-sia air mata yang diseka Sakura dengan kasar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura sempat mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Setelah itu, Neji menelusupkan jari-jari tangannya pada helaian merah muda milik Sakura. Sakura yang masih belum sadar akan lamunannya—segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan saat Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, Neji kembali menarik kepalanya dan hanya menghempaskan badan Sakura kedepan dadanya.

Sakura kembali mendengar helaan napas panjang Neji.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan yang tadi" sepertinya Neji tau apa yang Sakura tengah pikirkan. Alih-alih menyahut kalimat Neji atau bahkan memproternya—seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Sakura—dia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hm... Sepertinya Hiashi-sama belum puas dengan apa yang diberikan Hinata dan Naruto kepadanya." helaan napas kembali terdengar di indra Sakura.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak ingin membalas komentar Neji tentang Hiashi. Tapi, keinginannya terbunuh saat Sakura merasa Neji_ membutuhkan_ komentarnya.

"Sepertinya begitu..." cairan hangat kembali mengalir tatkala Neji membicarakan tentang _cucu_ yang Hiashi maksud. Dia telah menganggap Neji sebagai anaknya sendiri setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Neji kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sakura. Yah—dan dengan gerakan yang Sakura sadari, dia membalas pelukannya. Air matanya sedikit membasaki kerah baju bagian depan milik Neji.

"Neji-san... Maafkan aku..." pekiknya diantara isakan tangis.

"Aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini, Sakura" bela Neji yang malah mengembangkan rasa bersalahnya.

Neji menarik badannya untuk bisa melihat wajah kekecewaan istrinya—memang selama ini Neji belum berusaha, kan?

"Apa yang membuatmu menagis seperti ini, Sakura?" tanya Neji. Lalu Sakura menceritakan malam setelah hujan bulan lalu. Menjelaskannya mengapa ia bisa sangat merasa sedih sepeti ini.

Sudur bibir Neji berkedut menahan tawanya.

"Yang kau katakan itu salah, Sakura." Sakura terdiam mendengar alasan Neji, "malam itu—aku tidak menyentuhmu untuk melakukan hal _itu_..."

Sepertinya, Sakura malu mendengar perkataan suaminya. Bahwa ia tidak menyentuhnya malam itu. _Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Neji-san, Atau hanya hiburannya kepadaku?,_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, melodi serangga, dan desingan angin yang lagi-lagi menutupi keheninganya.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura seperti tadi. Sakura bisa merasakan setiap napas lembutnya di pipi Sakura yang tengah memerah. Betapa terkejutnya saat lidah Neji menyapukan bibir mungil Sakura.

Neji kembali menekan lembut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Membuat Sakura semakin menutupkan matanya, menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan bersama sang suami. Neji menyapukan bibir Sakura dengan lidahnya lagi, berusaha memintanya untuk terbuka. Dan dengan penuh kesadaran Sakura, ia membukanya untuk Neji.

Betapa menggelikannya rasa perut Sakura saat itu. Saat dimana lidah Neji mengalun bagai melodi dengan Sakura.

_Oh Kami-sama... Aku belum pernah berciuman seperti ini sebelumnya,_ pikir Sakura bukan kepalang senangnya.

Semakin Neji memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sakura. Semakin Sakura ingin rasanya pingsan saat itu juga—sepertinya penyakit Hinata menular kepadanya. Tapi Sakura benar-benar menikmatinya. Berusaha tidak pingsan menahan semua itu.

Mereka berciuman lagi, lagi dan lagi. Entah kenapa, oksigen disana terasa cukup. Bahkan keduanya lupa bagaimana cara meng _inhale_-kan oksigen itu sendiri. Dan memang manusia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas, kan? =="

Sakura menyadari apa yang baru saja ia perbuat dengan Neji, maka dari itu semburat merah kian memanas. Membuat Sakura ingin rasanya menjauhkan wajahya dari Neji saat itu. Dengan mengalihkan pandangan selain wajahnya mungkin akan membantu memulihkan keberaniannya yang sempat tercecer.

Tapi tangan Neji sendiri yang mencegahnya. Ia menarik dagu Sakura untuk menatapnya lagi, lalu berkata,

"Kau benar-benar ingin membahagiakan Hiashi-sama?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang sebenarnya terdengar ganjil. Dan dengan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura, Neji sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang rasanya tidak pantas—seperti sedang menahannya.

Dengan sigap, tangan Neji menggendong Sakura a la _bridal style_ seperti sebelumnya—malam itu. Neji tidak menghiraukan reaksi dari Sakura—memandang Neji dengan penuh tanda tanya juga kaget membingkai indah wajah cantik Sakura.

Baru pertama kali—saat itu—Sakura merasakan satu emosi nakal berkelebat di sorot mata lavender Neji yang sering membuatnya bingung apa-yang-sedang-dia-pikirkan.

Lagi-lagi dibuatnya kaget, saat Neji menggumamkan kalimat satu ini, "Kalaubegitu, aku akan membantumu memenuhi keinginan Hiashi-sama"

Beberapa kata yang menyiratkan rasa takut dari mulut Sakura tampaknya tidak ia gubris. Neji tetap masuk kedalam rumah, lalu membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya—karena keadaannya yang masih menggendong Sakura dengan kedua tangannya—membuat satu suara yang terdengar seperti sentakan dari pintu itu...

_"Kalaubegitu, aku akan membantumu memenuhi keinginan Hiashi-sama!"_

Tunggu 9 bulan lewat 10 hari lagi, Hiashi-sama! Neji dan Sakura punya kejutan untukmu!

* * *

***OWARI***

* * *

Gomen, ne minna-san! Ai malah buat Oneshot lain. Padahal penpiksen multichap lain Ai masih numpuk TT3TT gomenasai! *sujud2* ini oneshot pertama Ai. dan langsung ber-genre romance. wadaw... baru kali ini Ai merasa bersalah pass mem-publ yang ini T,T tapi yah... inilah hasilnya. aku nggak merasa yakin sama ini.

Sebelumnya sih, ini ide masuk ke otak Ai pas ngelanjutin The Real Fate-nya Ai yang dulu. tapi Ai malah kerasa kasian sama Neji. yaudah Ai bikin dan... juga Ai baru sakit waktu publ dan buat ini.

alasannya sama kayak waktu bikin TRF, cuma ngebunuh bosen, apalagi pas itu Ai pusing banget, jadi dimaklumi kalo **ada Typo(s)**. ok? ;)

sekedar tau aja, Ai bikin ginian selama 4 jam. wkwkwkwk...

maaf ya! jangan lupa repiu ok? ;)


End file.
